Pretty Cures
is the main term used in the series, and is also the title term in every single series. In every series, there is a legend about legendary warriors who will help the world in need and stop an invasion of darkness. Based on these legends, there are usually small fluffy creatures from the world in need that go and look for chosen girls. Although one member of Pretty Cure is called the same as the group in Japanese , this wiki has decided to use the term "Cure" and "Cures" unless talking about the whole group. Although the original concept of Pretty Cure was of two Cures who could not transform or use any attacks without being together, this concept faded, as it has now been groups of five Cures, and lately a group of four. One thing common about all the series so far, is that if the Cures' hair do not change colour when transformed; it simply becomes a few shades lighter or darker compared to the civillian form. =Futari wa Pretty Cure= Futari wa Pretty Cure is the first season, and thus holds the original idea of Pretty Cure. The girls are Cure Black and Cure White, but in order to transform, they have to be together with their Card Communes and Queen Cards. In order to perform their finishing attacks, they need to be together and hold hands, as well as have an understanding for each other. When their relationship is unbalanced, their fighting style slips off, and they are also unable to do their attacks. Although this gives them a weakness, it should be noted that whenever their minds are in harmony and their friendship is great, their power gets stronger. In the sequel, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, another girl with unnatural powers aids them, though she is not a Cure, with the name of Shiny Luminous when transformed and Hikari Kujo when not. * - The apparent leader of the duo, and the strongest of them. Her real identity is Misumi Nagisa. * - Though not the strongest, she is faster and more agile than Cure Black, and uses strategy to win. Her real identity is Yukishiro Honoka. Transformation speech Japanese Nagisa & Honoka: デュアル・オーロラ・ウェイブ！ Cure Black: 光の使者、キュアブラック！ Cure White: 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure White: 闇の力の僕たちよ！ Cure Black: とっととおウチにかえりなさい！ Romanization Nagisa & Honoka: Dyuaru Oorora Weibu! Cure Black: Hikari no shisha, Kyuaburakku! Cure White: Hikari no shisha, Kyuahowaito! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure White: Yami no chikara no shimobetachi yo! Cure Black: Tottoto ouchi ni kaerinasai! Literal Translation Nagisa & Honoka: "Dual Aurora Wave!" Cure Black: "Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" Cure White: "Emissary of Light, Cure White!" Both: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure White: "Servant of the Dark Powers..." Cure Black: "...Return to the darkness from which you came!" English dub Nagisa & Honoka: "Dual Aurora Wave!" Cure Black: "Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!" Cure White: "Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" Both: "Together we are Pretty Cure!" Cure White: "Evil Spirits of Darkness..." Cure Black: "...Return to the abyss where you belong!" =Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star= Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star follows the concept of the previous series, though with some changes. In this, the creatures from the other world are spirits, and Pretty Cure have the powers of the spirits. Like the previous series, the girls have to be together in order to transform and perform the attacks. Unlike the previous Pretty Cure, these girls use the power of the spirits to fight, thus being able to create shields and fly in the air, and their attack concentrates slightly more on purifying the possessed beings rather than strike them down. However, as the story goes on, the girls acquire new Cure forms, and thus can choose between two different transformations. At the end of the series, there are four Pretty Cures, but it is highly likely that the two others did not remain as Cures, as the second forms have been used in spin-off movies. * and - Blessed by the power of the earth (Cure Bloom) and the power of the moon (Cure Bright), her real identity is Hyuuga Saki. * and - Blessed by the power of the sky (Cure Egret) and the power of the wind (Cure Windy), her real identity is Mishou Mai. * - Blessed by the power of the moon, she takes over the Cure Bright form at the end of the final battle, but it is highly thought that she did not keep it. Unlike the main characters, she does not have any transformation phase. Her real identity is Kiriyu Michiru. * - Blessed by the power of the wind, she takes over the Cure Windy form at the end of the final battle, but it is highly thought that she did not keep it. Unlike the main characters, she does not have any transformation phase. Her real identity is Kiriyu Kaoru. Transformation speech Cure Bloom & Cure Egret Japanese Saki & Mai: デュアル・スピリチュアル・パワー！ Saki: (?) 大地に！ Mai: 羽ばた空に！ Cure Bloom: 輝く金の花、キユアブルーム！ Cure Egret: 煌き銀の翼、キユアイーグレット！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Egret: ? Cure Bloom: ? Romanization Saki & Mai: Duaru Supirituaru Powaa! Saki: Hana hirakeru daichi ni! Mai: Habatake sora ni! Cure Bloom: Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyuaburuumu! Cure Egret: Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyuaiiguretto! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Egret: Senaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo... '' '''Cure Bloom:' ...Atogi no mane wa oyame nasai! Literal Translation Saki & Mai: "Dual Spiritual Power!" Saki: "Open a flower in the earth!" Mai: "Flap your wings in the sky!" Cure Bloom: "The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!" Cure Egret: "The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!" Both: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure Egret: "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains..." Cure Bloom: "...Stop your cruel behavior!" Cure Bright & Cure Windy Japanese Saki & Mai: デュアル・スピリチュアル・パワー！ Saki: ? Mai: ? Cure Bright: 天空に満月、キユアブライト！ Cure Windy: 大地に香る、キユアウィンディ！ Both: ふたりはプリキュア！ Cure Windy: ? Cure Bright: ? Romanization Saki & Mai: Duaru Supirituaru Powaa! Saki: Mirai wo terashi! Mai: Yuuki wo hakobe! Cure Bright: Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyuaburaito! Cure Windy: Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyuauindi! Both: Futari wa Purikyua! Cure Windy: Senaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo... '' '''Cure Bright:' ...Atogi no mane wa oyame nasai! Literal Translation Saki & Mai: "Dual Spiritual Power!" Saki: "Follow the future!" Mai: "Carry the courage!" Cure Bright: "The shining crescent moon, Cure Bright!" Cure Windy: "The refreshing cool wind, Cure Windy!" Both: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure Windy: "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains..." Cure Bright: "...Stop your cruel behavior!" = No! Ugly Cures 5= No! ugly cure 5, together with its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, is the first series to break off from the duo-Pretty Cure tradition, having five Cures in Pretty Cure. Unlike the previous series, they do not need to be together to transform, transforms with a watch rather than a phone (though this is changed in the sequel), uses a butterfly-shaped bow rather than a bow, and each Cure controls an element each. Because of the number of Cures, the role of the leader is more obvious. In its sequel, one of the mascots gets the power to transform into an unnatural girl, as well; Milky Rose when transformed, Mimino Kurumi when human and Milk when in her real form. * - The Cure of Disgust. With the power of Pee, she is the leader, and also the partner of Cure Rogue. Her real identity is Yumehara Nozomi. * - The Cure of Insanity. With the power of Diareha, she is the partner of Cure Slut. Her real identity is Natsuki Rin. * - The Cure of Furniture. With the power of Sprays, she has no partner. Her real identity is Kasugano Urara. * - The Cure of Tranquilizers. With the power of Chemicals, she is the partner of Cure Stupid. Her real identity is Akimoto Komachi. * - The Cure of Stupidity. With the power of Blondes, she is the partner of Cure Tranquilzers. Her real identity is Minazuki Karen. Transformation speech Japanese All: プリキュア・メタモルフォーゼ！ Cure Slut: 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Cure Rogue: 情熱の赤い炎、キュアルージュ！ Cure Furniture Scent: はじけるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Cure Tranquilizers: 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ Cure Stupid: 知性の青き泉、キュアアクア！ Cure Slut: 希望の力と··· Cure Rogue & Cure Furniture Scent & Cure Tranquilzers & Cure Stupid: ···未来の光、 All: 華麗に羽ばたく5つの心、 All: NO！プリキュア5！ Romanization All: Ugrii Plasticu sulgrii! Cure Slut: Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyua Sruttsu! Cure Rogue: Jounetsu no akai honou, Kyua ruugu! Cure Furniture Scent: Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyuar funto scensu! Cure Tranquilizers: Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua transilitsu! Cure Stupid: Chisei no aoki izumi, Kyua slupido! Cure Slut: Kibou no Chikara to... Cure Rogue & Cure Furniture Scent & Cure Tranquilzers & Cure Stupid: ...Mirai no Hikari... All: ...Kare ni habataku itsutsu no kokoro! All: NO! Urgri Faibu! Literal Translation All: "Ugly Plastic Surgery!" Cure Slut: "The great power of disgust, Cure Dream!" Cure Rogue: "The red flame of insanity, Cure Rouge!" Cure Furniture Scent : "The lemon scent of furniture spray, Cure Furniture Scent!" Cure Tranquilzers: "The green syinge of chemicals, Cure Mint!" Cure Stupid: "The blue spring of Stupidity, Cure Aqua!" Cure Slut: "With the Power of Uglyness..." Cure Rogue & Cure Furniture Scent & Cure Tranquilzers & Cure Stupid: "...And the Sisscors of emoness..." All: "...Our five ugly souls will burn in hell!" All: "No! Ugly Cure 5!" =Fresh Pretty Cure!= In Fresh Pretty Cure!, Pretty Cure has changed from the normal, and have also broken some of the considered "traditions" of Pretty Cure. For example, they do not have a bow, but rather a small clover on their left chest. They are also older than previous Pretty Cures, and mainly use the power of purification rather than combat when fighting. They are all named after fruits. Though the season focused on the first three Cures, it is eventually revealed that there is a fourth Cure who is presented halfway through the series. At the end of the season, Pretty Cure is able to retransform into a more powerful level, , in which they all share the same name. * - The leader of Pretty Cure, whose pink heart is the symbol of love. Her real identity is Momozono Love. * - The second of Pretty Cure, whose blue heart is the symbol of hope. Her real identity is Aono Miki. * - The third Cure to join, whose yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Her real identity is Yamabuki Inori. * - The last Cure to join, whose scarlet heart is the proof of happiness. Her real identity is Higashi Setsuna. Transformation speech Japanese All: チェンジ、プリキュア！ビート・アップ！ Cure Peach: ピンクのハートは愛ある印。もぎたてフレッシュ、キュアピーチ！ Cure Berry: ブルーのハートは希望の印。つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ Cure Pine: イェローのハートは祈りの印。とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ Cure Passion: 真っ赤なハートは幸せの証。うれたてフレッシュ、キュアパッション！ Cure Peach: レッツ··· All: ···プリキュア！ Cure Peach: チェンジ、プリキュア！ Cure Berry & Cure Pine & Cure Passion: ビート・アップ！ All: ホワイトハートはみんなの心。羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Romanization All: Chenji, Purikyua! Biito Appu! Cure Peach: Pinku no haato wa ai aru shirushi. Mogitate Furesshu, Kyuapiichi! Cure Berry: Buruu no haato wa kibou no shirushi. Tsumitate Furesshu, Kyuaperii! Cure Pine: Ieroo no haato wa inori no shirushi. Toretate Furesshu, Kyuapain! Cure Passion: Maaka na haato wa shiawase no akashi. Uretate Fureshu, Kyuapasshon! Cure Peach: Rettsu... All: ...Purikyua! Cure Peach: Chenji, Purikyua! Cure Berry & Cure Pine & Cure Passion: Biito Appu! All: Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Hanebatake Furesshu, Kyuaenjeru! Literal Translation All: "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" Cure Peach: "The pink heart is the symbol of love. Freshly-picked Fresh, Cure Peach!" Cure Berry: "The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered Fresh, Cure Berry!" Cure Pine: "The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Freshly-harvested Fresh, Cure Pine!" Cure Passion: "The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness. Freshly-ripened Fresh, Cure Passion!" Cure Peach: "Let's..." All: "...Pretty Cure!" Cure Peach: "Change, Pretty Cure!" Cure Berry & Cure Pine & Cure Passion: "Beat up!" All: "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping fresh, Cure Angel!" =Heartcatch Pretty Cure!= The newest group of Pretty Cure, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, has been revealed, though the new season has yet to begin. The only few things revealed about the new season is that its Pretty Cure will contain two heroines only, though it is unknown whether they follow the old tradition (only able to transform and attack if together) or will be able to fight individually. Their official website has revealed a third Cure, though it is unknown if she will be a part of the team or not, as she has only been stated to appear in a dream so far. * - Having pink as her theme color, her real identity is Hanasaki Tsubomi. * - Having light blue as her theme color, her real identity is Kurumi Erika. * - Having lilac as her theme color, her real identity is unidentified. * - A previous Cure in her past, her real identity is Hanasaki Kaoruko. * - Although it is unknown if she is a real Cure, Dark Pretty Cure shares the name and powers of fellow Pretty Cure in the season. Having black and yellow as her theme colors, her real identity is unidentified. Transformation speech Japanese Tsubomi & Erika:プリキュア、オーペン・マイ・ハート！ Cure Blossom: '''大地に咲く一輪の花, キュアブロッサム！ '''Cure Marine: 海風に揺れる一輪の花, キュアマリン！ Romanization Tsubomi & Erika: Purikyua, oopen mai haato! Cure Blossom: Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana, Kyuaburossamu! Cure Marine: Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyuamarin! Literal Translation Tsubomi & Erika: "Pretty Cure, open my heart!" Cure Blossom: "The flower that spreads throughout the land, Cure Blossom!" Cure Marine: "The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!" Category:Cures